What Are You Doing Here?
by TheScarletRanger
Summary: For years Jayden's brother refused to even speak to him and out of the blue he shows up at the mansion. The oneshot sequel to Envious Emily


**Forgot all about the disclaimer thingy on my last story so here it is, Jordan and Cayden are the only characters I own :)**

**.**

**.**

"So what's the deal with you and this brother?" Mike asked pouring himself more orange juice.

"We used to be best friends,"

"More than that, they were inseparable." Jordan said. "Almost like they were conjoined twins."

"If you were so close then how come you haven't spoken in so long?"

"Because Cayden was jealous that I'd be the red ranger after our father. The days leading up to me leaving to come here is when he stopped talking to me. Even when they'd visit he'd avoid me and when he was old enough mom let him stay home."

"So you haven't talked at all in ten whole years?" Jayden nodded. "I can't imagine going that long without talking to my sister."

"Were you ever mad or jealous that your sister was going to be a samurai and you wouldn't?"

"No, because I knew it was Serena's birthright."

"And that's the difference between you and Cayden, he refused accept the fact that as the oldest I would become a samurai."

"Wonder why he's coming," Jordan said still puzzled by her brother's surprise visit.

"You will find out soon enough," Ji said.

Jordan waited by the gates for Cayden while the others practiced. When she saw him coming, she noticed that he looked like he was involved in a fight, his clothes were filthy and torn and he was somewhat limping. "Cayden are you okay?" She asked opening the gate.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I'm sorry I missed your birthday again."

"You know you wouldn't miss any of our birthdays if you just came here like you used to."

"I know, where's Jayden? I need to talk to him immediately."

"He's in the back training with the others. Come on, do you need any help walking?"

"No, I'm okay I promise."

"Come on," Jordan led him to the training area. Kevin was practicing with Mia, Jayden was practicing with Emily and Mike was working on his symbol power. "Uh, guys?" Jordan called out.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and walked over to Jordan and Cayden. "You guys never mentioned they were twins," Mike said surprised. "Except for the clothes it's like a reflection."

"Well we _are _identical twins," Cayden commented.

"They had lots of fun playing mirror and confusing everyone when they were younger." Jordan added.

"Well hey, I'm Kevin." He introduced holding his hand out.

"I know who you guys are," Cayden answered shaking his hand.

"You do?"

"Jordan and my mom tell me everything Jayden tells them about you guys, especially that he's constantly talking about how amazing Emily is,"

Everyone looked at a blushing Jayden. "You brag to your family about me?"

"Uh…I did it subconsciously. It's what made Jordan believe I had feelings for you."

"You're cute when you blush," Emily giggled making him blush deeper.

"So why don't you tell us why you're here Cayden?" Jayden asked hoping to get the attention off himself.

"Right, you're in danger."

"Your first words to me in ten years and you tell me that we're in danger? We're samurai rangers, we're _always _in danger."

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean just you Jayden,"

"Me?"

"Yes, you're being targeted by a nighlok that calls himself Decker. He's looking for you."

Mia stepped closer. "How do you know he's after Jayden?"

Cayden looked at Mia. "Because he thought I was him and he still attacked me even after realizing his mistake in identity."

"When did he attack you?"

"Just this morning,"

"That explains why you look like this. Are you okay?"

"I told you I'm fine Jordan." He looked back at Jayden. "Anyway, I came here to warn you in hopes that you wouldn't hate me as much."

"Hold on, you think I hate you?"

"Don't you?"

"Of course not, why would you think I hated you?"

"Because I've been a jerk to you over something you had no control over."

"I don't hate you Cayden,"

"You don't?"

"No, I never did. We're brothers, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder,"

"It's okay,"

"Oh will you two just hug already?" Jordan shoved Cayden over to Jayden.

"You don't need to be pushy about it," Cayden laughed.

Jayden carefully hugged his brother glad to have him back in his life. "I'm glad we're brothers again."

"Me too."

The gap sensor suddenly went off and the twins pulled apart. "Lets get inside," Jayden ordered. Everyone headed inside and Ji brought out the map. "Where are the nighlok Ji?"

"It's only moogers in several different locations." Ji answered. "It appears they attacked weddings."

"Weddings?" Everyone repeated.

"Several brides have been kidnapped in the last few minutes alone."

"So we need to lure them into a trap." Jayden said trying to think of something.

"What if you guys stage a wedding?" Jordan suggested.

"That might work," Ji agreed. He looked over at his students. "Two of you will have to play the bride and groom.

"We'll do it," Emily volunteered grabbing Jayden's arm.

Jayden looked at her with wide eyes. "We will?"

"We will,"

"Okay," He relented knowing he wasn't going to get out of it.

"We should all get ready and set this thing up as soon as possible." Mia said.

"Hold on, where is Emily supposed to get a dress at the last minute?" Jordan asked.

"I think I can figure it out using symbol power." Emily answered. "Come on Mia, I'll help you pick out an outfit.

Everyone went their separate ways to get ready. Jayden used symbol power to produce a tuxedo for Cayden to change into. "Jayden I'm worried that Decker may somehow be involved in this."

"I can handle him."

"I hope so because he's really powerful."

"What's he look like? Just so I know."

"Trust me, you'll know who he is. I just hope you'll be ready for him because he's determined to destroy you."

"Jayden, Cayden, are you guys ready yet?" They heard Mike ask knocking on the door.

"We'll be right out," Cayden answered. He looked at Jayden and straightened out his bowtie. "Well big brother, let's get you married."

"This wedding is only _staged_." Jayden reminded. "It's not an actual wedding."

"No, it's practice for your real wedding. How long have you and Emily been dating?"

"We only got together yesterday, we haven't even gone on our first date yet."

"You haven't gone on a date yet and she volunteered to play your bride. Sounds to me like it's her way of saying she dreams of being your wife one day."

They headed out to meet up with the others and Jayden nearly forgot to breathe when he saw Emily in her wedding dress. He had never seen her look more beautiful. "Who am I to get in the way of her dreams?" Jayden said to Cayden.

Cayden laughed and put his hand on Jayden's shoulder. "Come on lover boy."

.

.

**I know I skipped ahead a few episodes but the bride episode is when they meet Decker. Hope you guys enjoyed the sequel to Envious Emily :)**


End file.
